


Muse

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 7





	

Dean wasn't too fond of the Muses. He felt that Greek Myth was fucked up enough anyway, they didn't need a whole group of 9 miserable (they were actually rather happy, they just made Dean miserable) bitches dictating how they were to do creative things.

Cas, on the other hand, had become close friends with the group millennia ago. He considered them to be his sisters (where as he had started to see the other angels as just that, other angels).

To be honest, Dean was probably just jealous of the fact that 9 extremely beautiful women were draping themselves over his man. "Dean?" Cas asked, pulling himself from Thalia's, the muse of Comedy, grasp. She had been mid joke when she felt Cas leave, no of the girls were bothered by his leaving and they all laughed when Thalia finished her joke.

Clio, history, turned to them when Cas reached Dean. "You know, you two will be remembered forever, trust me, I'm history."

Dean blushed, gripped Cas's hand and dragged him out. He could hear the girls laughing behind him and hoped that Thalia was telling another joke.


End file.
